


Jesus take the wheel

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Dating Carl Gallagher was hard especially when you couldn't possibly be there all the time to keep him out of trouble.





	Jesus take the wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of religion that could be seen as disrespectful (?), implied smut and cursing Gallagher style

“Fuck Y/n can you please take off that necklace it’s always so awkward trying to get one up when the fucking virgin mary and Jesus are looking at me.” Carl said as he flopped down next to you putting his arm over his face.

“Oh I’ve been meaning to take this off.” You whispered more to yourself than to Carl as you propped yourself up and undid the necklace. Carl hovered his arm over his eyes as he turned to look at what you were doing.

“Let me put this on you.” You said as you beckoned him to sit up, with hesitation Carl sat up to be face to face with you.

“I’m not religious babe.” He said as he shifted awkwardly as he never imagined he would be put in a situation like this.

“I know it’s more like for protection. It protects you once and then you pass it on to someone else.” You said with a smile while Carl just kept clutching at his sheets as he continued to feel the awkwardness flow through him.

“Just wear it till it protects you then sell it or chuck at at someones head for all I care. Pleaseeee?” You continued to push at Carl as his face continued to fix with emotions that even he couldn’t comprehend.

“I’ll blow you if you wear it.” You said as you put a hand on his thigh as you inched closer to him.

“I mean I would’ve done it for a kiss but now that you offered.” He said with a dopey smile that seemed to make him look innocent, one of the few things Carl Gallagher was not.

“Shut up Gallagher.” You said as you threw the pendant on his chest, for the first time he noticed the big scratch mark that was dead center on the pendant, he made a mental note to ask about it later but it was soon pushed into the back of his mind as you worked on removing his boxers, with quick hands he put the necklace on and chucked the pendant towards his back. You looked up at him with a confused look as you watched what he did.

“What? I can’t let Mary and Jesus see this I’m a man of God now.” He said as he threw his hands up in defense as you only responded with a hum.

-Couple of weeks later -

Carl Gallagher wouldn’t have worn that necklace for as long as he did if it weren’t because of how much he fucking loved you. That shit was ugly and bulky that he often hid it under his shirts when you weren’t around despite telling him countless times that you knew it was ugly and that he didn’t have to wear it outside his clothes.

“Nah nah you see babe I love you so much I have to show it off.” He would say as he would drag you down to sit on his lap.

“You’re full of shit Carl I wouldn’t even wear it outside my clothes.” You said with an eye roll every time you two discussed it.

“Can someone please go run down to the store and get some pasta for dinner today!” Fiona called out from the kitchen as she set Liam down in a place where she could keep an eye on him.

“If we’re really still she probably won’t see us” Carl said as he leaned in to whisper it to you as he held you closer.

“Don’t be such a dick ju-” You said to Carl as he stopped you mid sentence and placed his hand over your mouth and hushed you, rolling your eyes at him.

“Carl I know you’re there run down to the store to get something please.” Fiona said as she walked into the living room and set a five dollar bill on Carl’s hands as he let out a groan.

“Come with me?” He said as you got yourself up and he reached for his jacket.

“No that’s what you get for being a dick.” You said as you playfully stuck your tongue out at him as he reached and got in between his fingers with a smile before he headed out the door leaving you to wipe your mouth.

Carl instinctively stuck his necklace back inside his shirt as the cold metal touched his skin he winched at the instant cold, he continued walking down the street shoving his hands deep inside his jacket.

“Hey Gallagher you know where your pops is?” Someone called out from behind him as he continued to walk without turning around to see who called.

“No idea check the bars or maybe the mortuary” Carl called out as he continued to walk towards the store.

“Time to send a message to your pops for everything he owes us” The person behind Carl said as other people turned him around so he came face to face with them.

“Nothing personal would’ve done this to any of the others” The man said as he pressed the barrel of the gun against his chest and before he could respond the blast rang through the air as Carl fell to the ground not thinking if the sound or the blast knocked him down waiting for the pain to rush.

The police sirens getting closer quickly made them all scatter into the night, Carl laid there struggling to let his arms reach his chest waiting for blood seep through his clothes. Instead he only held in his hands the cold medal pendant that you had given him. Getting his face off the cold pavement he dazzly walked to the store and back to the house, his ears were ringing louder and louder. Opening the door the placed the grocer bag on the counter as the rest of the family screamed and laughed he walked upstairs toward his room in a haze.

You were talking to Fiona when you noticed Carl shuffle his way upstairs right when you were about to excuse yourself from the conversation Fiona started yelling at Ian to get Liam. Sneaking your way off into Carl’s room. Opening the door slightly you slipped inside the room making sure not to step on any stray items that litter the floor.

“Hey Carl are you okay?” You said as you poked his leg placing your cheek against his covers as your kicked off your shoes letting them fall on the ground.

“I got shot” He said as he continued to stare off at the ceiling not looking at you.

“What?! Where?! Are you okay?!” You said as you scrambled onto the bed and began checking every inch of Carl’s body for any bullet holes.

“No I got shot in the chest” Carl said as he continued to fidget with his hands as he let his head fall to the side to look at you.

“Oh my god Carl!” You yelled as you scrambled to lift his shirt to see where he was hurt but you couldn’t find it and you were convinced that you were going insane when you couldn’t find anything.

“My God indeed” Carl said as he twirled the necklace in his hand and handed it to you. You took it in your hand and there was a small bullet lodged into the chunky piece of ugly jewelry.

“You’re so stupid Carl Gallagher” You said as tears started streaming down your face as you let the necklace fall on his chest. Before you could say another word Carl dragged you down till your head hit the pillow as he placed his head on your chest as he wrapped his arms around you bringing you closer to him.

“If I get to nap on your boobs every time I get almost shot I wonder what I’d get if I actually get shot” Carl said snuggling deeper into your chest.

“You’ll get a beating that’s what you’ll get” You said tugging at his hair as you ran your fingers through his hair as you could feel Carl’s smile spreading across his face.

“Hmm sounds good to me I could always use a good beat off” Carl said running his hands over the side of your body and slipped it inside your shirt as he just kept it there as you realized how cold the house is.

“I really like this but I’m freezing” He said as he got up and grabbed a blanket putting it over the both of you as he went back to the position he was in.

“I like this too” You hummed out as you curled up next to him as the both of you started becoming a mess of bodies where you didn’t know who started where.

“Can I cash in all the other times I was shot and stabbed?” Carl said as he held you tighter and closer to him as he snuggled in deeper and very non discreetly placed on your other breast.

-Couple of days later -

“Here you go. When it saves your life pass it on to someone that deserve it” Carl said as he made sure to secure the old chunky necklace.

Carl watched as Liam walked away with his toy cars has the chunky necklace hitting against his chest.


End file.
